


WENDIGO

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adirondack Mountains, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cannibalism, Complete, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hiking, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Monsterfucking Valentines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Rape, Smut, Survival, Thriller, Two Shot, Violence, Wendigo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey is saved from a wolf attack by a mysterious stranger. He wants more than she’s willing to give, but he’s going to take it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [ВЕНДИГО](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330065) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



Winter hiking was a new experience for Rey; something she had always wanted to try, but never had the time for. She finally set aside a long weekend for her first attempt hiking one of the Adirondack 46ers in snowy January and couldn’t wait to start.

She was an experienced hiker for sure: most of the other 46ers were already under her belt, even those with bushwhack trails, so she was confident in her abilities. She packed plenty of dry, warm clothes, wool socks, her light tent, and more to ensure a safe, comfortable journey.

Unfortunately, Mother Nature had other plans.

A snow squall hit hard and fast on the second day and made Rey lose the trail. She huddled in her tent at night trying to plot out the way back with a compass and map, but it was too miserably cold too focus for long. She focused on keeping her toes warm instead and decided to look more in the morning.

Quiet, eerie calm hung over the woods. Rey peeked out of her tent, breath silvery in the frigid morning air, and her spine prickled. This was… too calm. It held an ethereal beauty for sure but something sinister seemed to be waiting in the wings—maybe behind a towering pine, or crouched near a bush.

She swallowed hard and checked her GPS. No signal. They would have to hike in to rescue her, anyway, which could take days. It was just her and the elements and whatever ominous presence lurked just on the periphery.

Rey packed her things and hefted her pack. She tapped the clear screen of her compass and turned a few times to orient herself in the silent forest. The trees grew dense and tall, so she assumed it meant she was closer to the base of the mountain than the peak. Frowning, she huffed another curl of smoky breath and glanced toward the treeline.

Something black darted just out of sight with a crunch of snow. Something _big_.

Her heart skipped a beat. Bears weren’t that fast or skittish and cougars hadn’t been seen in the Adirondacks in decades. Deer wouldn’t wander so close, nor would moose. She wracked her brain for possibilities and while staring at the spot where the shadow had been, she noticed footprints.

They didn’t match anything she knew. Rey crept closer, studying the enormous tracks: hooves, kind of, but split too wide to be from a cervid. Bigger than a moose hoof. Maybe… just a big moose. It wasn’t necessarily from the weird thing she just—

Bushes rustled, disturbing the still quiet. She spun around, pack rattling, and saw nothing except endless dark rows of trees dusted with snow.

 “Hey!” she shouted. Rey waved her arms and stomped her feet. “Get back, bear!”

They liked to hover and watch before they struck. Coyotes did, too—they’d run in for a bite and be gone before you found out what bit you. Wolves were seasonal visitors to the area but if it came down to her against a pack of them…

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Rey’s teeth chattered as she adjusted her hat and headed off south. She didn’t have a gun— _fuck._ Bear spray, yes; a bottle on rent. If it even worked.

She walked along, only the sound of her boots crunching in the snow to break the silence, and tried to keep her wits about her. Maybe she could fend a wolf off, but the pack would close in fast. A cougar? No fucking chance. She’d be dead before she heard the damn thing.

The cold closed in. Terrified and alone, Rey spun in circles waiting for the creature stalking her to strike. She didn’t pause to eat like she should; didn’t stop for water. She had to get out of there.

Delirious, she staggered past the tree line to empty snowy field. Mountains towered in the distance, purple and promising, but she didn’t know if she’d ever reach them. Rey stumbled into the field with her can of bear spray trembling in her hand and waited—waited for the beast stalking her to strike—

 “I’M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!” she screamed. She swung the can wide, teeth bared. “YOU DON’T SCARE ME!”

Nothing replied except the downy, unsettling silence of snow. Her voice echoed across the field and she nearly broke down into tears. She was alone out here; alone to survive on her own. Maybe she couldn’t.

Rey twisted back toward the woods and met a terrifying sight lurking within.

No less than six pairs of yellow eyes glowed from within the forest. Her sobs caught in her throat as she pedaled back away from an encroaching pack of wolves, all led by an enormous black alpha. They silently emerged from the trees, paws quiet along the crackly snow, but their stares spoke volumes.

Lips curled. Growls reverberated along the trees as the rest of the pack spread in a small semicircle around Rey. They were hungry and cold like she was but they had the fangs and the strength. Breathless, she held out her can of bear spray threateningly.

 “Get back!” she rasped. Her pack slid to the ground so she had more room to move. “Get BACK!”

But it was too late. A pair of gray wolves curled around the back and Rey knew they’d be on her in a matter of seconds and the biggest one would rip out her throat. She burst into sobs again and the can rattled as she tried to decide which one she should blind. The alpha? The ones behind her?

Then, serendipity struck—or maybe something much more nefarious.

A bone-rattling roar shook the broad field and felt like it quivered up Rey’s body to her teeth. She glanced up as the black wolf pounced, knocking her flat to the ground and smacking her head off a rock. She screamed and kicked, hands swatting for the wolf’s muzzle, but he only snapped twice. He lodged a bite to her shoulder and she shrieked in pain.

Something tore the wolf clean off her. Her vision swam and she couldn’t quite focus, but the rain of hot blood told her all she needed to know. Rey waved a hand woozily towards a towering figure off in the distance, holding up the alpha’s head like a prize. Antlers… maybe it _was_ a moose.

Howling and snarls joined the newcomer’s bellowing roar, but Rey couldn’t focus. Her hand fell limply to her side in the ice cold snow, breaths slowing and vision turning dark. She gasped as unconscious swept across her mind.

 “T-thank you,” she croaked to her unknown rescuer—then she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The crackle of a fire woke Rey in an unfamiliar place.

She jerked upright only to collapse back into a small, soft bed, bundled in thick blankets and a quilt. Pain jolted down her shoulder straight up her jaw and she moaned, legs writhing under the sheets.

Her head spun. This wasn’t right—she felt dizzy and a little nauseous. The wolf bite had been bound and wrapped and she was… she was in someone’s cabin. A fire cast a warm, orange glow around the dark room, starkly contrasting the silent dark snow falling past the window. Someone rescued her: but who?

 “I see you’re awake.”

Rey’s eyes fell upon a man sitting in the far corner. Thick black hair hung in a tangled mess around a long, pale face, giving him an eerie, otherworldly appearance. He was huge, too—broad shoulders and tall, but he drooped forward under the weight of it.

He stared at the floor instead of her. All he wore was a thick red plaid button-down and torn jeans.

She tried sitting up again to thank him but found her muscles were too weak. The man didn’t move to help her, just stayed in his spot on the floor.

 “My name is… Kylo,” he said in a slow, deep drawl. He held up a tag from Rey’s jacket with her name scrawled on it. “Miss Rey… Niima. What a pretty name you have.”

 “I… t-thank—”

Kylo rose fluidly from the floor, long arms swaying like he was a tree in the wind. Gaze blank, he crossed the room to Rey’s bedside.

He didn’t look quite right. Sallow cheeks, dark eyes rimmed with darker circles, and hunger she’d never seen before lurking deep within his irises. She stared up at him and he gazed back. Her spine prickled.

Kylo brushed her cheek with a long finger. His skin was ice cold and _hard_ like ice, sapping the warmth from her own skin like a passing tick. Rey shuddered and recoiled an inch but didn’t have the strength to move any further. He followed, ignoring her flinching, and stroked her cheek again.

Did he live out here alone? Why? What was he hiding?

Kylo swayed back, moving like a leaf buffered by the wind, and wandered to the crackling fire. He doused the flames with a flick of his wrist, no water or sand. It died with a hiss and plunged the cabin into cold darkness. Rey still couldn’t move.

His eyes glowed eerie green and _moved_ where she couldn’t see his hulking body. She shrank down as they bobbed closer then drifted back, then flickered to the door at the sound of a hard knock. Only the wind howled outside, rattling the window above Rey’s head.

Kylo moved to the door. The handle turned and it swung open with a low creak, scraping across the floor and allowing a stranger inside. He spoke and chattered his teeth, stomping snowy boots and apologizing for letting in a buffet of wintery cold. His entire body was hidden in thick winter clothes.

 “Sorry,” he puffed, “so sorry. I’m glad I found this place because I’m so—”

The door slammed shut entirely on its own. Rey stared as Kylo melted into the shadows behind the man, who kept talking and talking, oblivious to the danger. She opened her mouth to warn him but it was too late.

The shadows snapped forth and the stranger vanished with a shocked gasp.

Rey couldn’t move a muscle, even when she heard horrible snapping sounds and saw a river of blood running from the darkest corner of the room. It looked thick and black like sanguineous tears, glinting maroon in the moonlight: and Rey _still_ couldn’t move or scream. Was she going to be next?

Death with the wolves might’ve been a better way to go than being eaten by a cannibal.

The chewing and crunching came to an abrupt end some time later. Kylo crawled from the shadows on all fours, gradually changing shape from an amorphous blob to a gaunt, sickly man. His fingers stayed long like scythes; skin stretched on his face gave him the likeness of a vampire bat. He wasn’t human.

He swayed to two feet and stumbled toward the bed. Rey tried pulling the sheets up over her eyes.

 “I forgot to offer you a meal,” Kylo whispered in an unsettling gentle tone. “How rude of me.” He staggered toward the extinguished fire place and reached a trembling hand inside the pot. Something rattled inside. “Can I interest you in jerky?”

 “Wh-What did you do to him? What… what _are_ you?”

He produced a couple dark strips of meat and ambled back to her bedside. Rey resisted, but he wormed a few pieces through her lips and she had no choice but to chew. It was like nothing she’d ever tasted.

 “Normally,” Kylo said softly, “I’d eat you alive—or dry you out for a snack later on. But I’ve grown lonely out here, and I liked your gumption against the wolves. You may make me a fine companion.”

Rey shook her head, but it wasn’t like he cared. He stepped out of his boots, soon followed by his shirt and jeans, all pooled in a pile next to the bed. His body was hard to see in the dark—it seemed as pale as the rest of him, ethereal and ghostly. He could’ve been a figment of her imagination.

Kylo crawled under the covers beside her but didn’t bring any warmth with him. He wrapped spindly arms around her, corded with tense muscle and icy cold skin. Rey shuddered as he curled closer.

 “Shh…” His cool breath tickled her neck, long fingers grazing down her naked chest. “Shh… this is how you repay me for saving your life, Miss Niima.”

 “Please don’t—please—”

He nuzzled her cheek as his fingertips dipped between her thighs. Rey gasped and he shushed her again, his touch roaming further with tender care. His fingers looked sharp enough to cut her so she did her best to keep still and keep from crying out, even when one gently eased inside her. She held her breath.

Kylo slithered away from his spot at her side. “My little flower is in bloom. How lovely.”

The sheets rustled as he disappeared beneath them, becoming a moving lump further down. His long fingers curled around her thighs, gently guiding them apart, and a trail of soft kisses moved up from her knee. He did the same to the other side until Rey quivered with nervous anticipation. He wasn’t going to… put his _mouth_ on her. He just _ate someone_.

A delicate kiss pressed to the apex of her mound—but she could only whimper, still immobile. Kylo’s thin tongue traced a wet trail from her entrance up to her clit, the same unsettling temperature as the rest of him, and it was _gross_ , but gave Rey a sick thrill. He kissed her mound again, then dipped a bit lower to kiss her clit, slowly taking the nub in his mouth.

Her fingers arched. She exhaled a soft whimper as Kylo sucked and licked, delicate enough that it felt like a unique form of torture. Rey tried raising her arms again but found them still pinned to her side, immobile the entire time the creature laved her clit. He hummed and grasped her hips with his long, sharp hands, guiding her hips into slow rolling motions against his mouth until she climaxed.

Rey’s thighs quivered around Kylo’s head. He looked up with all the smug satisfaction of a sated jungle cat, licking his lips with that long, wet tongue. Pointed ears jutted through his black hair but she could only focus on the eerie glow of his eyes in the dark.

 “It’s best that you hold still,” he murmured against her inner thigh, still placing kisses there. “Lots of movement makes me…” He took a shuddering breath and teeth nicked Rey’s skin. “Excited.”

 “P-Please don’t eat me—I just… I want to go home.”

Kylo cooed reassuringly as he turned Rey on her stomach. “Hush. Hush. Stay very quiet and very still, or I may accidentally… _break_ something.”

 “Please don’t. Please stop.” Her protests drifted into lower whispers into the pillow. Ominous silence crept across the cold cabin and she was afraid to raise her voice; afraid to disturb the quiet. “Please… please…”

 “Quiet now,” he sang in her ear. Long, cold fingers curled around her hip like spider legs. “Nice and still.”

His hard chest pressed against her back and she felt something stiff prod between her thighs. Kylo laid flat across Rey, rocking his hips gently against her bottom, guiding her hip up just enough for him to slip between. His thick cock nestled there and she shuddered again from the strange temperature but noticed the shape of it felt foreign as well. Bumpy… tapered maybe.

Then he arched forward, slowly impaling her on his length. Rey bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut in her struggle to stay silent, bracing herself against Kylo’s steady intrusion. He groaned into her neck and hissed through his teeth.

 “ _Oh_ that feels good. Nice and warm.” He thrust in quick short strokes to worm himself deeper inside, breathing picking up into growls. Rey panted as quietly as she could manage but his thickness was threatening to make her squeal. “Nice and still, my little flower. You’re doing so well.”

 “B-Big,” she puffed out.

 “Mhm. You’re like a tight, wet little vice.” Kylo kissed her shoulder, teeth grazing her skin. “It’s very overwhelming. I’d like to chew on a piece of you.”

Oh god. Rey gritted her teeth and whimpered as he picked up his pace. The small bed rocked and creaked in time with his hips, the only sound in the small cabin besides her quick breaths. Kylo made hardly a sound except for an occasional pleasured grunt.

She didn’t have sex often and never laid beneath a man in silence. The beast inside her moved slow and gentle like he was making love to her rather than raping her, each movement careful to keep from jostling her too much. Kylo licked her ear and nibbled along her shoulder like a lover would. His cock eased back and forth, in and out, stimulating in a way she’d never experienced. Sweat beaded on her brow.

 “You’re trembling inside,” he whispered. “Little fasciculations—it’s quite lovely.”

 “I c-can’t help it.”

Kylo nodded, slowing like he wanted to enjoy it. “I know. That’s why it’s lovely.”

She cried into the pillow and widened her thighs, hoping it would take off some of the strain. His cold body moved back and forth across her back, flush to her like he was a parasite rather than a man, and she was too full of him to think of anything else. Kylo lapped up her tears with his long tongue and carried on languidly thrusting within her.

The motion made the wound on her arm begin to bleed. He groaned and suddenly pumped harder, cock swelling inside her and butting against her cervix. Rey clenched her fists on the sheets.

 “—Want to bite that arm off,” he hissed. His hips slapped against her bottom, thrusting haphazardly, voice dropping down to a terrifying baritone. “Want to chew you up from the inside out.”

Rey shuddered, toes curling into the mattress. Oh no. Kylo’s cock kept rutting inside her in a new spot and heavy pressure built there, teetering up higher and higher until she couldn’t stop. She bit her tongue until blood pooled in her mouth as she came again, fluttering around her attacker’s length and milking him deeper and deeper. She squirmed and whined.

He twisted her neck and kissed her brutishly on the lips, tongue sweeping her mouth for blood. Kylo snapped at her tongue but Rey jerked back in terror before he could bite any of it off. He hissed like a cobra, thrusting erratically and snarling into her hair.

His climax came soon after. Rey listened to his abrupt soft moans of pleasure and _felt_ him release, pulsing and filling her with sticky thick fluid. He thrusted through his orgasm with his face buried in her neck until his bucking hips finally came to a stop. There they remained, unmoving and silent. 

Kylo shivered. He slipped away from her, melding into the shadows again. Rey could move now but she didn’t dare try it. She let his spend leak from her like the used toy she was and hoped he wouldn’t kill her.

 “I’ll be back, little flower,” he droned from the darkness. “It’s best I put some space between us for the time being. Besides… I’m sure you’d prefer an animal for supper rather than a fellow human.”

She met his hovering eyes and her lower lip quivered. Everything ached. He bit her shoulder.

 “Are you going to kill me?” she rasped.

 “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ve enjoyed making love to you.” Bright white teeth gleamed under his eyes. “You won’t be warm and soft inside when you’re dead.”

The shadows gathered around him, twisting antlers up his head and further marring his human features. Rey looked away because she couldn’t bear to see any more. Oh god. Oh _god_.

Then he vanished, leaving her alone in the cabin. She slowly sat up in bed and found the fluids smeared against her thighs glowed blue—starlight on her skin. Rey stared and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She didn’t dare touch it. She’d lie here and wait.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Curse of the Wendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284133) by [idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings)




End file.
